A Frosty Christmas
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: A Sizzy-filled holiday oneshot!


**A/N: Merry Christmas guys! I hope you all have a great Christmas with your families! (Or had, depending on when you're reading this) Enjoy this little Sizzy-filled Christmas fic I put together for you! Just note that this is not canon to my Clace and Malec Christmas one-shots. It's not entirely canon to the TMI series either.**

"It's snowing!" Isabelle cheered as she watched the snowflakes drift to the ground.

"It's been snowing since Sunday," Alec said.

"Oh shut up Alec," Isabelle said, pulling on a pair of boots. "I'm going to see Simon."

"Alright..." Alec said.

Isabelle waved to her brother then left the institute. Refusing to catch a cab, she started walking towards Simon's house.

Wrapping her arms around her body, Isabelle kept her head low and walked down the street.

When the familiar house finally came into her view, Isabelle smiled and sped up a little, excited to see her boyfriend.

She walked up the path and knocked on the door before waiting for it to be answered.

When Simon answered the door, Isabelle smiled widely.

"Hey Izzy," Simon said, smiling as well. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to spend the day with you," Isabelle replied. "After all, it is the festive season and I won't be available on Christmas Day so I thought why not spend the day with you."

Simon nodded. "Well, come in then," Simon said, stepping aside so that Isabelle could walk in.

Isabelle walked through the door and took her boots off so she didn't get snow all through the house.

"Who is this Simon?" a female voice asked.

Isabelle and Simon turned around to see who had asked the question. "Uh... Rebecca... this is Isabelle... my girlfriend... Izzy, this is my sister Rebecca..." Simon said.

"Oh! Nice to finally meet you Isabelle!" Rebecca said, immediately pulling Isabelle into a hug. Isabelle felt a little awkward but returned the hug anyway.

"Nice to meet you too..." Isabelle said, pulling away from Rebecca.

"Well, I've got to go do some grocery shopping for Mom, so I'll see you guys later," Rebecca said, grabbing her coat and leaving the house.

"Well... that was interesting..." Isabelle said.

"How?" Simon asked.

"I wasn't expecting to meet her like that and I certainly didn't expect her to accept me so well... from what you've told me about her, she really seems to care about you and I assumed she would consider me some sort of... I don't know... bad influence or something," Isabelle said.

Simon just chuckled and took Isabelle's hand before leading her through the house and into the kitchen.

Simon went to get something to eat and Isabelle stared out the window.

"The snow is really nice..." she said. "Unless it gets into your shoes, then it's a pain... nobody likes wet socks..."

Simon laughed. "Well... it makes our yard look better... there's always patches of dead grass... the snow covers it up so, I guess that's a good thing," he said.

Isabelle was quite for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "How about we build a snowman? I haven't done that since I was eight," she said, turning to look at Simon.

"Why not? Clary and I always used to build snowmen... before she started focusing on being a shadowhunter... hopefully she'll come around and visit soon," Simon said, picking his gloves up off the counter.

Isabelle clapped and went to get her boots.

Moments later, both Simon and Isabelle were outside. Isabelle dug her hands into the snow and started to make the snowman's body while Simon searched for things they could use as buttons and other features.

When Simon returned with some stones and sticks, Isabelle had already built the snowman's body. "Help me with the head?" she asked as Simon placed the sticks and stones on the ground.

He helped Isabelle make the snowman's head and he then went and grabbed the sticks and placed them where the arms should be while Isabelle started placing stones on the snowman for buttons, eyes and the mouth.

"He needs a nose Simon!" Isabelle said noticing the feature their snowman lacked.

"I think we've got some carrots in the fridge... hang on," Simon said, turning and running back into the house to check.

Isabelle waited a moment before smirking. She crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow. She made the snow into a ball and waited.

As Simon walked back out of the house with a carrot in his hand, Isabelle threw the snowball.

"Hey Izzy, I found a-" he started, but stopped as the snowball hit him.

"Did you throw a snowball at me?" he asked, looking over at Isabelle who was laughing. "Oh, it's on!" he laughed, scooping up a handful of snow before tossing it at Isabelle.

Isabelle squealed and ducked behind their snowman, picking up some snow.

Only moments later, snowballs were flying everywhere and both Simon and Isabelle were laughing. They missed a lot but when they hit the other, they laughed harder.

"Hey! You hit the snowman!" Isabelle said seriously before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

The snowball fight continued for a while before they grew tired of throwing snow at each other.

"Alright," Isabelle said, I think the snowman needs his nose."

Simon chuckled and searched through the snow at his feet before he found the carrot.

Brushing the snow off the carrot, he walked over to the snowman and placed the carrot on his face.

"Perfect," Isabelle said, admiring the snowman. "I think we should name him Frosty. You know, Frosty the Snowman..."

Simon took Isabelle's distraction as an opportunity to get her back for hitting him in the face with a snowball.

He reached down and picked up a handful of snow before putting it down the back of Isabelle's shirt.

"Simon!" Isabelle squealed, spinning around as she tried to shake the snow out of her shirt.

Simon laughed but it was short lived as Isabelle pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

"I hate you," she said. Simon could tell that she was only joking though because she had a smile on her face.

"No you don't. You love me," he said, smiling at her.

Isabelle just sighed and shook her head slightly. She was about to say something but Simon lifted his head and kissed her.

Isabelle relaxed slightly and kissed Simon back for a moment before pulling away to catch her breath.

"I think Rebecca's back," she said after a moment, hearing a car pull into the driveway.

"She makes the best hot chocolate..." Simon said. "Care to join me for some hot chocolate?"

"I would love some hot chocolate..." Isabelle said. "It's freezing out here."

Simon chuckled and they both stood up before walking hand-in-hand into the house.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this! Merry Christmas again! Review Please!**


End file.
